Falling
by Illeia Evalion
Summary: The worlds may have been saved and the heroes may have been reunited, but there's not much to celebrate when you're nothing but a forgotten memory lost inside a teenage boy's body. Rated T to be on the safe side.


Falling

Deep inside the body of a teenage boy, piercing black eyes gazed through a dying sunset, searching hungrily for signs of life or light. The blackness of the girl's eyes was just smudges of what used to be contentment, stained black with the darkness seen within her. The light concealed within was hidden behind her bloodshot eyes and accessorised with mental scars. The cold tears had stopped since the last time she had cried and the drops stayed inked upon her cheeks. Her thin, lifeless black hair hanging around and in front of her face, as if attempting to hide it. Her vey own name had been ripped from her and stamped on and she became the only one to remember its sweet sound.

_Xion..._

Standing on a clock tower of solitude, Xion felt a sudden cool breeze blow around her. It's almost comforting presence blew through her hair, caressing her skin, brushing against her toes and fingertips, telling her to jump.

_Jump. Just do it. Jump. Do it now. Jump..._

The haunted figure eased her right foot forward. It felt heavy and frozen and it tingled with anticipation. Without realising it, her left foot had followed suit and before she knew it, she was standing at the edge of fate itself. She wanted to escape from this broken memory forever, to find the light that seemingly called to her from the bottom of this building.

Her breathing increased and she could hear it play a melodious tune against the taunting sound of a beating heart. A sound she could never call her own...

Xion cast her scarred eyes to the ground and saw something that made her very bones shudder.

She saw him. The boy she had thought she lost long ago.

_Roxas..._

But here he was; waiting for her at the bottom of the clock tower, standing on the surface of darkness. Everything about him gave off nostalgic vibes, from his spikey blonde hair to his warm smile. But what struck Xion the most to look at were the eyes. They were blue, a gentle ocean flowing with life. Memories cascaded through those blue orbs to Xion's black ones. Feelings of warmth engulfed her for a moment, as if someone was hugging her...holding her close.

Everything _was_ fine.

_Once..._

Xion shut her eyes tight for a moment, taking in the stab of icy pain as the word flowed in and out her mind. Roxas raised a hand and waved it invitingly, seemingly taking in her last breath for himself.

Keeping her eyes open, Xion let fate take over and push her gently off the edge.

The time she once knew seemed to slow rapidly as the wind pushed back up against her. All the time that had ruled over the world fell back into step with her. She had never felt so free before. Not just free of sorrow, but free of mind, knowing that her past could never haunt her again. As she continued south her eyes slowly turned grey, then back into the blue that they had once been able to see. Just as she reached the swirling floor of darkness, Roxas opened his arms in an attempt to catch the falling body. Xion, however, passed through the outstretched arms with ease, continuing to fall through the floor that shattered in her wake, revealing the light she once had control over. She looked above her to see Roxas looking down at her through the broken floor where the darkness cursed at her escape.

_She had done it..._

All this time she had been held in the firm grasp of the darkness but now she had found the light. He flashed her a reassuring smile, which Xion managed to return with a slight curl of her lip.

The smile did not fade. It became etched across her face. She closed her tired eyelids and just let go.

Let go of her past.

Let go of her reality.

Let go of her struggle.

Let go of her consciousness.

She had nowhere to stop now.

Nothing to stop for.

* * *

Hello, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. This is the first thing I've written so reviews are appreciated. By the way I'm sorry if this one-shot is confusing or if you had no idea what was going on.


End file.
